Entre rose et bleu roi
by Ptite97
Summary: Quand deux amants, qui ont pris deux routes séparées, se retrouvent après plusieurs mois. X Drake et Hina. Deux camps différents et pourtant deux âmes qui se cherchent, depuis plusieurs années. Un petit OS, rating M justifié par une scène assez explicite, plus couramment appelé "lemon". Bon moment acidulé!


Après un looooonnnnng moment à ne plus rien poster me revoilà ! Le bac, le manque d'inspiration et les études n'aides pas…  
Enfin breeef ! Voici un petit OS sur un couple que l'on voit rarement en fanfiction, mais aussi des personnages pas beaucoup présents dans le manga lui-même, malheureusement…  
Donc un petit Hina x X Drake, sortit de mon imagination de folle !  
Les deux personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda-sama ! Mon cerveau ne peut créer un chef d'œuvre tel que One piece…  
Bien maintenant, je vous laisse profiter ! Si vous trouvez de petites erreurs, ce qui est fort probable, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^3^

Ptite (°°)

...

J'étais allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond bleu roi. Et je ne faisais qu'une chose : attendre, attendre depuis près de deux heures et je dois bien avouer qu'il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver… Je poireautais d'un dans le nouveau monde, pour lui, et de deux sur sa saloperie de bateau ! Avec son équipage de bon à rien…. N'est-il donc pas au courant que dans la marine les boulets ont pignon sur rue… ? Bah non ! Il faut que je me farcisse ceux-là en plus….

Je soufflai pour tenter de reprendre mon calme. Peine perdue, j'agrippai un oreiller et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« Imbécile de théropode ! »

Je baissai mon bras et me laissa retomber sur le matelas. A quoi cela servait que je m'énerve, il viendra uniquement quand il le voudra… Et voilà que je me reprends à souffler. Je roulai sur le lit et me retrouva à terre…

Je me relevai et m'agenouillai au sol, je serai le poing et ne put m'empêcher de hurler :

« Espèce de grand imbécile ! Tu fais plus de deux mètres et t'es pas capable d'avoir un lit plus grand !? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver… Et qu'est-ce que son plancher peut faire mal…

Des fois je me dis que j'ai mal choisis l'homme de ma vie, mais une fois que je le vois toutes ces questions disparaissent comme par enchantement… Est-ce vraiment cela que l'on peut appeler l'amour… ? Je n'en ai aucune certitude…

Je me déplaçai sur le plancher froid et m'assise le dos contre le lit.

Cet homme me faisait vraiment perdre la raison, depuis la toute première fois… J'esquisse un sourire en me remémorant notre rencontre à la base. Depuis bien des choses ont changée. Oh Diès ce serait bien plus simple si tu n'avais pas changé de camp… Cette phrase me trotte en tête depuis ta désertassions, j'avais parfaitement compris ton besoin de liberté, mais je n'en connaissais pas, encore, les conséquences que celle-ci allez avoir sur notre couple…

Tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même je pensais à tout ce que nous avions passé ensemble…

Au bout de quelque temps une sonnerie me fit sortir de mes pensées, je relevai la tête et m'aperçus que c'était mon bébé escargophone, manquait plus que ça…

Je me relevai, l'agrippai le plus gentiment possible et le décrochai :

« Capitaine Hina.

-Hina ? C'est Tsuru. Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais toujours à terre ou si tu avais déjà mis les voiles de Turipa.

-Hina est encore sur l'île, Tsuru-chan… »

Je l'entendis soupirer de m'entendre, une fois de plus, parler comme ça :

« Bien, j'en réfèrerais à Kizaru.

Tsuru stoppa sa phrase et la repris plusieurs secondes plus tard :

-Hina-chi, ne t'en fais pas, il va finir par venir te rejoindre…

-Hina ne s'en fait pas pour cela ! »

J'avais parlé trop vite, Tsuru était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire en moi… J'agrippais mon escargophone un peu plus fort, quand sa voix se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Voyons, ne pense pas pouvoir apprendre à faire la grimace au vieux singe que je suis. Je connais l'amour et tout ce qui peut aller avec ma petite.

-Hina n'est pas petite… Hina, n'est pas triste, Hina est en colère contre lui…

-Mais la tristesse engendre souvent la colère ma chère. Ne l'ai-je pas dit à Hina plusieurs fois ?

-Si, Tsuru-chan l'a souvent dit à Hina… Mais Hina ne veut pas l'entendre !

-Tu ne veux pas l'avouer plutôt. »

Et voilà qu'elle trouvait le vrai fond du problème, Tsuru des fois j'aimerais que tu sois moins perspicace… Juste pour que je puisse me voiler la face…

Au moment où je voulais lui répondre, que je me l'avouais très bien, sa douce voix se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Hina il va venir, après tout, c'est son bateau. »

Et comme dans un mauvais film, il apparut sur le pas de la porte : ses cheveux plus longs que la dernière fois, son bandeau sur ses yeux, sa bouche, sa cicatrice, ses épaules, …

Allons Hina ! Reprends-toi, tu dois être en colère contre lui ! Pas vouloir lui sauter dessus…

Je continuais de le regarder, sans un mot. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi, ses bottes claquèrent sur le parquet, arrivé à ma hauteur il s'accroupit puis me remis une mèche en place, avec un de ses sourires qui me faisait toujours fondre :

« Tsuru, ravis de voir que tu vas bien, mais je suis navré, Hina doit te laisser. »

Après sa phrase, j'entendis Tsuru rire, puis plus rien… Diès venait de raccrocher :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici… ?

-C'est mon bateau et puis Yuri m'a appelé pour me dire que la sorcière rose n'arrêtait pas de hurler seule dans ma chambre.

-Hina ne hurlait pas… Hina exprimait son mécontentement !

-Oh tu es donc en colère contre moi ?

-Oui, Hina est très en colère ! Parce que Diès est un imbécile, qui ne réponds pas à son escargophone quand Hina l'appelle ! Et surtout parce qu'il laisse attendre Hina pendant plus de deux heures dans sa chambre !

\- Et est-ce que Hina, pourrais me le pardonner ?

-Hina va y réfléchir… »

Diès m'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se relever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et avant d'ouvrir la porte se retourna vers moi :

« Tu es trop fâchée pour une douche ? »

Je préférai ne pas lui répondre et détourna la tête. J'entendis son rire emplir la pièce avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle de bain.

Je me relevai et m'assit sur le lit, enfin en plein milieu du lit, je triturai la ceinture de mon kimono et rivai mon regard sur la porte de la salle d'eau. J'entendais l'eau couler et la voix de Diès fredonner. A son entente un frisson courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon corps ne réagissait que trop à sa voix… Je soupirais et me laissais tomber en arrière sur le matelas moelleux.

Les yeux fermés je sentis un chatouillement sur ma joue et un poids affaissant le matelas à ma droite. J'ouvris un œil et ne fus pas surprise de voir Diès une main caressant ma joue et l'autre passant au-dessus de moi pour prendre appuie de l'autre côté. Il me sourit avant de prendre la parole :

« J'ai été si long que tu t'es endormi ?

-Hina ne s'en est pas rendu compte…

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps avant.

-Hina n'avait pas prévenu, qu'elle était là, alors, Hina est un peu fautive aussi…

-Alors je suis pardonné ? »

Il me fit une moue digne d'un enfant, que je ne pus qu'accepter… C'est bien le seul que je pardonne aussi facilement.

En voyant mon sourire et le fait que je m'empêchais de rire, il comprit. Se baissant pour m'embrasser il déplaça sa main sur ma cuisse :

« Dis-moi que la tenue qui est sous ce peignoir est pour quelqu'un d'autre et je pense que je lance une guerre.

-Non, non, elle est toute à toi. Mais que la tenue, pas le contenant ! »

Sous l'effet de son visage se décomposant, je ne pus me retenir de rire !

« En revanche Hina ne pense pas qu'elle soit à ta taille !

-Vas-tu arrêter de te foutre de moi ?

-Hina va y réfléchir, mais c'est très probable que sa réponse soit « non » !

-Alors tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien ! »

Son sourire ne me présageait rien de bon… Et j'avais bien raison de me méfier, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Diès fondit sur moi pour me chatouiller aux cotes.

C'est en me pliant en deux et en essayant d'enlever ses mains de moi, que je remarquais qu'il était uniquement vêtu de sa serviette.

Après plusieurs minutes, infernales, de chatouille il eut la « bonté » d'arrêter son supplice…

Je reprenais mon souffle, allongé à plat ventre, la tête au pied du lit :

« Tu le payeras à Hina !

-Je l'attendrais !

\- Moque-toi d'elle, tu verras bien… »

J'étais tellement vidée de mes forces que je n'arrivais même plus à être menaçante, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il souriait, uniquement pour se moquer de moi :

« Vas-y sourit autant que tu veux tu verras ce qu'Hina te ferra… »

Diès s'allongea à mes côtés, attrapa ma tresse et commença à la défaire. Tout en jouant de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, il commença à chuchoter. Et quand il commençait comme ça, je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir :

« Cela fait combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps que quoi ?

-Que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés, comme ça, tout seul, tous les deux ?

-Hina dirait, à peu près trois mois, voire quatre. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Arrête d'utiliser la troisième personne, tu es avec moi, pas une quelconque personne…

-Excuse-moi, c'est devenu une habitude. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

-Comme ça… J'aurais dit cinq, personnellement.

-Tu ne dis jamais rien « Comme ça », il y a toujours une démarche logique à tes questions…

-Sûrement… »

En disant son mot il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour qu'aucune réplique n'en sorte, puis de l'autre caressa mon dos à travers le satin de mon kimono. Et oui, quand il commençait à chuchoter, d'un il ne voulait qu'une chose, moi, et de deux je n'arrivais jamais à lui résister… C'est que sa voix était tellement sexy quand il prenait ce ton ! Que je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire « non ». Et cette fois ci n'allait pas échapper à la règle...

Je me relevai pour m'asseoir face à lui, mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues et j'ôtais une mèche de son front. Diès me regarda et d'un mouvement vif me rapprocha de lui, collant nos poitrines l'une à l'autre. Penchant sa tête vers moi il soupira :

« Tellement de temps sans toi, ça me tue à petit feu Hina...

-Et moi donc... »

J'en profitais pour poser ma tête sur son épaule et regarda sa main droite passer entre nos deux corps pour défaire la ceinture de mon kimono. Je me redressais alors pour laisser le vêtement tomber sur le lit, le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me prouva que j'avais bien fait d'acheter cet ensemble en dentelle noir.

Ses mains passèrent de mes hanches au milieu de mes cuisses, il passa un de ses doigt entre mon bas et ma peau. Mon pirate pencha sa tête pour venir me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Si une envie de prédateur me vient et que je te les arrache. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

-Et bien je te cloue au lit, t'attaches et...

Je le sentis retenir son souffle.

-Et... Je te laisse en plan ! »

Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire en voyant sa tête choquée. Il roula des yeux, après quelques instants et me rejoignit d'un faible rire.

Je me calmais progressivement et lorsque je le fus totalement je remarquai son regard sur mon corps. Je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui me parcourut. Souriante je m'agenouillais pour venir unir ses lèvres aux miennes, aussitôt ses mains migrèrent dans mon dos et trouvèrent l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement. Ce dernier, sans bretelle pour le retenir, se fit jeter à travers la pièce.

Mon dinosaure attrapa mes épaules, me bascula sur le lit et en profita pour s'installer à califourchon sur mes hanches. Mon regard se riva au sien et la seule chose que je trouvais à dire fut :

« Comment est-ce que cette serviette fait pour tenir ?

Diès émit un léger rire.

-Elle t'énerve hein ?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point...

-Enlève la dans ce cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. »

Un sourire en coin prit place sur mes lèvres et je tendis la main pour lui ôter le bout de tissus. Je laissais alors la serviette tomber nonchalamment à côté du lit. Maintenant nu au-dessus de moi je ne pus m'empêcher de le reluquer, bien que je connusse son corps par cœur je ne me laçais jamais de le regarder...

Je le vis se relever pour venir s'agenouiller devant mes jambes, ses longs doigts défirent un bas de l'emprise de sa jarretelle et commencèrent à me l'enlever. Je le stoppais alors dans son mouvement et me redressa en lui faisant signe de s'assoir au bord du lit. Je me levai alors et vint me placer devant lui, Diès me regarda et prit la parole :

« Je me demande ce que tu vas encore m'inventer...

-À ton avis ?

Je pris appuie de mes mains sur ses cuisses et le regardais.

-Après il faut voir si tu vas jouer dans le classique ou si tu vas innover, chérie...

-Non je ne vais pas m'agenouiller devant toi pour te sucer, chéri ! »

Diès roula des yeux devant ma vulgarité et vint poser furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me redressais alors et après avoir posé un pied sur le lit, pour y prendre appuie, lui lança :

« Maintenant vous pouvez me les enlever, monsieur.

-Mais si, monsieur, veut plutôt vous baiser avec ?

-Diès !

Je rougis et lui tapa l'épaule, il se contenta de sourire, satisfait.

-Même après tant d'année j'arrive toujours à te surprendre.

-Être vulgaire me va à moi, pas à toi... »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et j'eus envie de l'embrasser. Mais comme je me penchais pour le faire, il me stoppa en commençant à enlever le bas déjà décroché. Je me stoppais alors et le regardais faire, j'avais toujours été fasciné par la douceur que ses grandes mains pouvaient exercer. Il frôlait ma peau au passage, me procurant des frissons tout le long de la jambe. Diès arriva à mon pied et ôta le bas, en même temps, il pressa de son pouce la plante de mes pieds, je sentis alors sa pression à un endroit bien plus haut et plus... Intime. Surprise de ressentir un frisson à cet endroit sans qu'il ait à le toucher, mon corps eut un frisson incontrôlé. Je le regardai alors pour savoir s'il savait ce qu'il faisait et je vis son sourire en coin, oui il savait l'effet que cela me procurait... Prenant une inspiration et récupérant ma jambe maintenant nue je lui demandai :

« Tu sais le courant électrique qui m'a traversé l'entrejambe, quand tu as appuyé ?

-Parfaitement, j'ai appris ça il y a quelque temps.

Je haussais un sourcil et il rectifia.

-Pas avec une autre femme !

-J'espère bien...

Diès attira mon visage près du sien.

-Jamais je ne t'ai trompé et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Compris ?

-Oui... »

Je me relevais en lui faisant un sourire et lui présenta ma seconde jambe. Mon pirate me le rendit avant de détacher les deux pinces de la jarretelle, le second bas eut la même destination finale que le premier. Diès laissa remonter une de ses mains le long de ma jambe puis s'arrêta au milieu de ma cuisse, il agrippa celle-ci et me fit m'asseoir sur ses jambes. J'en profita pour perdre une main dans ses cheveux et lui ôter ce bandeau que je trouvais horrible, en cet instant. Diès remit une de mes mèches en place :

« Tes cheveux sont toujours plus doux que dans mes rêves, Hina…

-Dans les miens tu as brulé ce satané bandeau une bonne fois pour toute…

Il ria tout en me le prenant des mains.

-Confisqué, je n'ai plus confiance maintenant… Et moi j'y tiens.

-Pourtant il ne te va pas...

-Et moi je te vais au moins ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi imbécile !

-C'est trop tentant…

Il blottit ses lèvres contre mon cou.

-Rectification : tu es trop tentante… »

J'aurai voulu lui répondre mais avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, sa bouche était contre la mienne et s'y pressait avidement. Sous son insistance j'ouvris légèrement les lèvres et laissa nos langues dansaient entre elles, dans un ballet en coordination avec ses mains qui me caressaient le dos. Ces dernières descendirent jusqu'à mes reins pour s'arrêter à l'élastique de ma culotte. J'en profitais pour appuyer sur ses épaules afin qu'il se couche sur le dos, Diès ferma un instant les yeux et posa ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je me relevai alors et m'agenouillai à ses côtés, sous son regard perplexe je pris la parole :

« Tourne toi je vais un peu te masser, je pense qu'aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle et que tu as mal au dos, je me trompe ?

-Tu ne te trompes jamais chérie… »

Je souris et il se mit sur le ventre, les bras sous le menton. En me relevant pour aller chercher de l'huile dans la salle de bain je failli trébucher sur mon peignoir, sans plus de ménagement il finit sur un des trois sofas de la pièce, dans l'immédiat je n'en avais pas besoin. Une fois l'huile en ma possession je retournais sur le lit et m'installais à califourchon sur les fesses de mon hors la loi. Je versais un peu d'huile au centre de ses omoplates, ses muscles se tendirent légèrement à ce contact, tout en continuant de verser l'huile je descendis jusqu'à ses reins et m'arrêta. Je posais alors le flacon à côté de moi, je commençais par étaler, un minimum, ce que je venais de verser sur son dos. Une fois cela fait il ne me rester plus qu'à détendre ses muscles endoloris, commençant par le bas de son dos ou j'appuyais légèrement tout en y traçant de petits cercles, augmentant de plus en plus la pression que mes pouces exerçaient sur sa peau. Son premier soupir de bien être arriva à mes oreilles et un fin sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, c'était l'un des seuls moments où je pouvais avoir le total contrôle de son corps… Et j'adorais ça… Mes pouces remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, en y exerçant une pression infime, juste pour qu'il sache que j'étais là. Arriver à sa nuque, mes mains prirent le relais et allèrent sur ses larges épaules, que je massais doucement. Me penchant pour atteindre ses biceps, ma poitrine se colla à son dos et je chuchotais à son oreille :

« Veux-tu que le massage se termine avec eux, ou mes mains, mon amour… ?

-Et pourquoi pas les deux ? »

Avant de me redresser je mordis faiblement son oreille, remontais mes mains sur ses épaules et massa sa nuque. Mes doigts redescendirent jusqu'au milieu de son dos et remontèrent en passant près de ses flancs, un soupir sortit de sa bouche, j'exerçais alors plus de pression à mon toucher.

Je répétais ce petit manège pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, les soupirs d'aise de Diès c'étaient transformés en grognements impatient, plus je ralentissais la suite des événements et plus cela le tendait. Ses muscles contractés sous mes doigts en étaient la preuve. Il prit alors la parole d'une voix rauque :

« Est-ce que tu as fini de t'amuser ?

-Qui sait… J'ai peut-être envie de continuer à te titiller un peu…

-Si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu si impatient ?

Je me couchais sur son dos, ma bouche près de son oreille, pour chuchoter.

-Hein chéri ?

-Je l'ai toujours été… »

Laissant ma poitrine collée contre lui, je glissais en descendant vers son fessier. Diès retint son souffle et je poussais un gémissement exagéré, en sentant mes pointes durcir au contact de sa peau. Celle-ci ayant déjà absorbé une majeure partie de l'huile, le mouvement se faisait par légers à-coups. Une fois arrivé à ses fesses je décidais de remonter, mais Diès ne semblant pas du même avis se retourna brusquement, je me retrouvais de ce fait a moitié sur le côté avec ma poitrine en face de sa virilité érigée. Mon visage se releva rapidement vers lui et je le scrutais :

« Un problème ?

-Oui et il se trouve devant toi, mon cœur…

Je me redressais et m'agenouillais sur le lit.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, prend les choses en main vu que je ne vais pas assez rapidement pour toi.

-Bien, je vais, dans ce cas, te faire languir autant que tu as pu le faire, si ce n'est plus…

-Plus ? Tu… »

Avant que je ne puisse moi répondre Diès avait mis un doigt sur mes lèvres, me faisant comprendre que, cette fois ci je ne pourrais pas protester. De sa main sur mon épaule il me fit m'allonger sur le lit et se plaça entre mes jambes. Un sourire sur les lèvres il me dit :

« Ferme les yeux… »

Je m'exécutais et attendais, impatiente, ce qu'il allait faire. Je sentis alors quelque uns de ses doigts m'ôter ma culotte et je levais par réflexe les hanches. Au bout de plusieurs secondes Diès reprit la parole, d'une voix grave :

« Maintenant tourne toi et joint tes mains veux-tu… »

Sa phrase aurait pu sembler être une simple question, mais je savais qu'elle n'en était pas une, je repliais alors les jambes pour me tourner correctement en joignant mes mains comme il me l'avait demandé. Une fois sur le ventre j'étendis mes jambes entre les siennes, et me couchais confortablement. Mes yeux étant toujours clos je ne vis pas avec quoi il m'attacha, ni à quel endroit il le fit.

J'ouvrais les yeux quand il me souleva par les hanches, mon fessier élevé, à sa portée. Sa main parcourue une de mes fesses, descendant sur ma cuisse et remontant lentement vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. Diès écarta mes jambes et glissa sa main plus haut, touchant mon entrejambe superficiellement avant de remonter sur mon autre fesse. Je savais d'expérience qu'il me ferait languir un temps assez court, vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait lui-même. Sa main redescendit alors sur mon intimité, laissant deux de ses doigts parcourir mes lèvres pour ensuite les écarter, quelques secondes plus tard. Plusieurs soupirs s'échappèrent de ma bouche quand il réitéra les mêmes mouvements, au bout d'une minute Diès cessa de s'amuser et inséra un doigt en moi, mes hanches allèrent automatiquement à sa rencontre. De suite il stoppa son doigt et son autre main vint me maintenir par la taille, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans ma chair. J'arrêtais alors mon mouvement, un soupire de frustration sortit de ma bouche, j'ouvris les yeux et me retourna pour le fixer :

« Je ne peux participer si je comprends bien ?

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé, donc il est normal que je ne te laisse pas bouger. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas faites les mêmes choses, ce n'est donc pas équitable...

-J'ai juste changé l'endroit pas les règles, donc ça fonctionne toujours normalement. Et puis à ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais ouvrir les yeux, si ?

-Ne change pas de sujet Diès !

\- Chérie, tu veux bien te taire maintenant ? Que je puisse te faire crier… »

Ce qu'il demandait était totalement contradictoire. Quand j'ouvris la bouche pour l'en informais, son index repris les cercles qu'il traçait tantôt. Un grognement se coinça dans ma gorge et mes doigts se serrèrent sur mes paumes, quand il joint son majeur à cette délicieuse torture. Mes hanches tentèrent de bouger , une fois de plus, pour suivre ses mouvements mais je les en empêchais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête une nouvelle fois, pour me reprendre à l'ordre...

La main poser fermement sur ma hanche, glissa jusqu'à mon ventre et remonta vers ma poitrine. À cet instant je sentis le corps de Diès se pencher vers moi, une pression sur mon sein me fit frissonner et quelques secondes plus tard son souffle chaud parvint à mon oreille. Ses doigts accélérèrent en moi et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas feuler de plaisir, je sentis alors sa langue glisser sur la partie supérieure de mon oreille. À cet action mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un soupir en sortie, ses dents prirent place à l'endroit, que tantôt, sa langue effleurait. Cette fois c'est un gémissement qui sortit de ma bouche, il venait de toucher mon point sensible, mon oreille avait toujours été un endroit qui me faisait chavirer. Les dents de Diès s'y attardèrent, serrant plus ou moins l'os entre ses incisives, plus bas ses doigts avaient arrêté leurs activités et sa main se reposa sur une de mes fesses. Il posa son poids sur mon dos, le temps de détacher mes mains puis s'assit au bord du lit.

Après m'être redressée j'allais poser ma tête sur son épaule et en profita pour poser un baiser sur sa nuque. Diès faisait jouer ses doigts sur de la dentelle, que je mis quelques secondes à reconnaître, je lui enlevai alors des mains et la jetais à travers la pièce. Je ne savais pas exactement pour quoi il avait utilisé ma culotte, mais je laissais cette question pour plus tard. Je le vis se tendre tandis qu'il étirait son dos, les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête, ma main alla se poser entre ses omoplates et traçait du bout des doigts des petits ronds, essayant de le soulageais. Depuis que je le connaissais il avait toujours eu des problèmes avec son dos…

Diès abaissa ses bras et se retourna au trois quart vers moi, sa main glissa le long d'une de mes joues jusqu'à mon menton, qu'il emprisonna de ses doigts. Je souris, embrassa son pouce et le fit se retourner complètement vers moi, ses genoux s'enfonçant dans le matelas. Sa seconde main ne tarda pas à trouver ma taille, qu'il enserra fermement, la première descendit de mon menton à mon épaule et d'une légère pression il me fit m'allonger. Son visage s'approcha du mien et ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue en un baiser tendre. Son corps ,me surplombant, s'affaissa lentement pour rencontrer le mien. Ses jambes entre les miennes. Son érection contre mon aine. Sa main gauche descendant contre ma hanche. Sa main droite taquinant mon téton impatient. Ainsi que sa bouche butinant tour à tour mon cou et ma clavicule.

Toutes ses sensations me firent lentement sombrer une nouvelle fois vers les abîmes, mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille quand il se redressa vers mon visage. Il murmura, ses lèvres attisants les miennes :

« Tout chez toi m'a manqué... Ton odeur, le grain de ta peau, tes frémissements et bien plus encore...

-Dans ce cas...

D'un mouvement j'attirais son bassin plus près du mien.

-Prouve le moi...

-Avec plaisir. »

Il m'embrassa alors, sans empressement, une de ses mains descendit vers mon entrejambe encore moite, tandis que l'autre se positionna sur ma joue. Son index m'effleura le clitoris avant d'entrer en moi, je grognais ne pouvant faire autre chose et mes mains encerclèrent son dos. Comme il entrait son majeur en moi, mes hanches se mirent en mouvement pour suivre le rythme de ses aller venues. Ses doigts me quittèrent quelques instants plus tard, alors que j'aillais perdre pied, un grognement de frustration se coinça dans ma gorge. Mes lèvres s'ôtèrent des siennes d'un mouvement de tête et je le regardais dans les yeux. Dièse me sourit en me caressant la joue, je soupirais alors :

« Chéri, tu n'as pas fini de me faire languir... ?

-C'est mon passe-temps préféré... »

Il ne pouvait jamais se laisser emporter sans me frustrer au maximum...

Son visage descendit vers ma poitrine, un de mes tétons se fit happer puis mordiller la seconde d'après, il le fit rouler entre ses dents pour finir par le suçoter. Mes mains allèrent trouver ses fesses, que je pelotais sans retenu, puis j'approcha ces dernières vers moi. Diès réagit aussitôt, il se figea m'empêchant de continuer. Lâchant mon téton il fit claquer sa langue dans un son réprobateur, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire.

Il remonta mes hanches et se plaça à mon entrée. Je lui assénai une tape sur la fesse pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Son sexe s'amusant à faire des mouvements de bas en haut, contre le mien, je gémis tant d'impatience que de plaisir. Ma tête s'enfonçant dans le matelas et mes mains remontant dans son dos, mes gémissements se firent plus fort. Ses lèvres vinrent me suçoter le cou, le mordillant par endroit. J'allais devenir folle s'il n'arrêtait pas ! Je ne sus comment mais j'arriva a prononcé son nom, dans un souffle je le suppliai. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et il cessa de jouer pour entrer en moi, d'un mouvement habile.

Mon gémissement fut stoppé par sa bouche, ma main gauche prit assaut de ses cheveux et mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches. Sortant, pour revenir plus profondément ou pour changer d'angle, Diès continua ses allers retours. Plus le temps passait et plus nous accélérions ensemble, proche de l'apothéose. Ses lèvres rejoignirent mon oreille alors qu'il avait encore accéléré, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque :

« Maintenant Hina... »

Au bord du précipice, ces deux mots finirent de m'y pousser. Et je laissais les vagues de plaisir s'emparer de moi, mes jambes furent prises de spasmes puis ceux ci se répandirent dans tout mon corps. Ma vue se brouilla, ne laissant apparaître que de légères lumières.

Je repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait quand Diès m'attira contre lui, me faisant me tourner. Une de ses mains caressait le bas mon dos tandis que l'autre triturait mes cheveux, de ses doigts. Je me lovais contre son torse moite et chaud, un soupir de bonheur glissa entre mes lèvres. Sa bouche sur le sommet de mon crâne, me fit relever la tête vers lui. Je m'exprimai d'une voix éteinte, repue et fatiguée :

« Je t'aime...

Je posai un baiser sur sa poitrine avant de fermer les yeux.

-Dors ma belle, tu en as besoin... »

Je sentis Diès resserrer son étreinte, avant de m'endormir contre lui. Je devais repartir pour une mission, mais cela pouvait bien attendre un peu...

…

Donc voilà c'est fini ! En espérant, que ce petit OS vous ai plu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, si le cœur vous en dit ! Bisous bisous !


End file.
